


Pizza of Justice

by Fensunki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comedy, Drama, Family Drama, Feels, No pairings - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fensunki/pseuds/Fensunki
Summary: Nici and Sunny are two pretty normal girls living their dream of their own pizzeria in Gotham.One day their uncle disappears and their problems begin... well it's their fault!(No Pairings, DC Batman (and more hereos) OCs and Humor, Feels, Drama and much more... better than the summary!)





	1. -Prologue-

**Author's Note:**

> Very important!:  
> We are not native English speakers... I (Fensunki) translated it from German into English :)
> 
> Sorry for major grammar or spelling mistakes!
> 
> Foreword:  
> Welcome to our (crazy) little story, which will start a bit humorously but that will change quite soon!
> 
> We are two crazy girls who have created this story and will be uploading a new chapter each Sunday (or every second) so you can learn more about our OCs Nici and Sunny!
> 
> The whole story will contain several books, this will be book one, which is actually already finished in German!
> 
> We hope that you will like our story and keep us company here :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and welcome to the short prologue: D
> 
> To the story: The story takes place in Gotham where Bruce Wayne is Batman and Damian Wayne Robin!

-Prologue-

“THE BATMAN AND ROBIN MENU, PLEASE!” somebody yelled in the little pizzeria “Superhero”, which had been starting serving the pizzas of justice for Gotham's hungry population a year ago.  
“Comes immediately! Coke?"  
“Robins Cape is yellow, so Fanta, you idiot.”  
“Last week you said that Batman's cape is black and therefore Coke is on the menu. Make up your mind! "  
“Maybe we should serve both?”  
“And where do you think the extra liquid goes? Then we would have to expand the loo and we have NO money at the moment.“  
“Okay, okay. Now throw the pizza into the oven and go! We have hungry costumers waiting here! “

Satisfied, Sunny held her arms to her hip and watched their satisfied guests eating their so-called Superhero pizza.  
“God Nici, we have the best concept in the world, we'll become rich and at some point, we'll buy Wayne Industries.”  
“Pfff. No, forget it! Not Wayne Industries. Our pizza chain will grow huge and we put Wayne in the shade! Oh, pizza. We need new ones. I suggest the Nightwing pizza again. But for now, only the red version. I do not know whether the blue version is cancerous or something yet... "

The brown-haired girl came out of the kitchen and tapped the flour from her hands onto her trousers.

“You and your obsession with Nightwing. But I think you're right ... We don't want to discriminate heroes. But I don't know if a new pizza is a good idea right now... “

“Should we introduce a villain series?”

“Bad guys? We serve the pizzas of justice here and not the absolute evil on dough. “ Sunny gave her friend a very skeptical look.

“But there are people who are mad about these bad guys. Perhaps The Joker comes to visit to eat our pizza! “

“But there's a problem, Nici ....”

“Huh? I can't see any. The Joker would be so innovative. The best advertising we could get. “, Nici crooked her head in confusion.

“Bad guys usually don't pay their bill. Besides, Batman would dismantle our facility if The Joker came here. "

"Oh man, Sun, what would I do without you?"

"Probably sitting on the street. Without pizza. "  
Grinning, Sunny turned to the cash desk.  
____________________________________________________________

It was nighttime when Sunny approached the main building of Wayne Industries. Cleverly, she jumped from roof to roof to gain access to the tall building.  
She had no evil intentions, like many others in this city. In essence, she only wanted to help with things in Gotham which was very difficult without good equipment. And as long as she could not equip herself with the income of the pizzeria yet so she had to borrow something. Of course, Sunny's intention was that she will pay back for the things she took when there was enough money, but she did not want to worry about that right now.  
First of all, she had to be careful not to be discovered when she entered the building.

The blonde breathed in deeply when she was only 20 meters away from the high-rise. The problem was the abyss which she had to overcome was 20 meters.  
She pulled a few tangled hair out of her face and pulled an enter hook out of her belt, which she dragged with her for 10 years. Since the day Batman and Robin saved her.

Almost silently, the hook flew over the edge of the precipice, before it caught itself in the concrete of the high-rise building. Sunny tore at the rope to test whether it was really solid and then took some run-up before she jumped off the roof. The rope made her swing over the facade of the Wayne building with ease.

She caught herself with the legs on a glass pane luckily it did not break and then she pulled a glass cutter out of her belt. Carefully, the blonde scratched in a circle, then pressed it inside and opened the window from the inside.

"Phew... the first part is done!" Sunny whispered proudly and looked around as she stood in one of the office rooms.

"I'm not quite there, where I wanted to go, but it can't be that far anymore! And as long as I don't see any red lights, everything is all right! "

____________________________________________________________

At the other end of the town, another figure crept across the roofs. In a self-stitched outfit inspired by Nightwing's suit, the 19-year-old swung from house to house and seemed to be looking for something.

"Come on. I know you have to be patrolling again today! " She hissed softly, examining the environment with a cheap night vision device, for which she had to save a long time.

"Oh, damn, Nici, he has to be somewhere near," she continued talking to herself, taking the night vision device down again and jumping a few more canopies.

"Sunny is going to make fun of it tomorrow if I'm sleepy tomorrow ... Just because Nightwing does not stick to his own patrol routes!"

Nici was now sitting a few blocks down a chimney, gazing over the streets of Gotham.

"Gotham is safe!" She muttered in a deep voice for fun, before she laughed.  
Batman must be really awesome. But Nightwing is cooler.

"Wait a minute.... If Nightwing is not here ... it means there are problems somewhere! And that means I could catch him in action !! ", the brown-haired eyes glittered under the fabric mask and quickly she continued her way over the roofs.

____________________________________________________________

In the meantime, Sunny had moved on a couple of floors and now stood in front of a huge safe, where the latest of the latest techniques were hidden behind.

"Hm. And now? ", She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and looked at the door.  
"Well. First, check if the door is closed. Maybe I'm lucky and it's already open! "

Sunny pulled at the door handle. A green light lit up before the heavy iron door swung open.

"Uh? OK. That's great. Keep the good work up , people! " She laughed softly, standing in front of a huge room full of equipment.  
But she remained cautious .  
Such rooms were always full of lasers. Sunny knew this from all the secrecy films. So she grabbed her secret weapon! A bag of flour, which she puffed into the room.

The fine powder made red laser visible in the room. But that was not something that could stop Sunny . She stretched out a little and took another run. Then she jumped into the storage room and gave way to each individual laser. Acrobatically, she moved to her chosen equipment. A prototype of a solar powered suit.

After another flick-flak through the lasers, she came to the glass tube, in which the suit almost hovered.  
Carefully, the blonde put a hand on the glass to open the tube.

"Wow, even my size!" She laughed softly as she put on the suit and left a note saying "I'm sorry, I'll pay for everything as soon as I have the money. Here's 5 dollar deposit for now " and put into the tube.  
Just as she wanted to go back, she felt a hard blow at her neck and lost consciousness.

____________________________________________________________

The sound of people thrown in garbage cans made Nici look up. She reoriented herself to find out from which direction the noise came.

"YOU'VE BEEN WARNED YOU PUNK!" Someone yelled loudly as Nici arrived at the roof over the event.

A man with dark tights over his head waved a knife as he came out of the garbage cans.

"Punk? You're the one with the pantyhose on your face." It sounded out of the shadows before the pantyhose man ran forward with the knife.

Nici lay flat on the roof and crawled to the edge to have a better view. Her eyes began to glitter as she spotted Nightwing in the light of a street lamp, which cleverly evaded the man with the pantyhose and the knife.

"You should be careful, you could hurt someone with it!", the superhero spoke, who also struck the man with his hand and smashed him against the lamppost. However, he immediately fainted through the hard impact, which led to a sighing of Nightwing and Nici. Nightwing sighed because the bank robber was so easy to turn off and Nici sighed because the action was over. However, what Nici was not immediately aware of was that Nightwing saw her and looked up to her with scare in his eyes.

As frightened, the brown haired girl pulled her head back. She had never planned that Nightwing could be spotting her! She only really hoped that he would not see her and that he would leave, but the opposite was the case. Nightwing used an enter hook to check what was on that specific roof. However, the stone under the hook gave in!

"WOAAAA." Nici tried to find something to grab, but the roof gave in under her as well, so she had to throw her rope with a small hook to the next roof. However, her leg got caught in the rope when she wanted to swing into safety!  
Nici slammed her back against the house wall and it took a moment for the girl to realize that she dangled head over on her rope.

"Eh? Did you follow me? " In front of her figure appeared with his arms folded. Nici winked a few times before she could see Nightwing.

"Eh, nooo? What makes you think that? I'm not so stupid to follow anyone in the middle of the night . And that my clothes look very similar to one of your old outfits is a strange coincidence and ... I HAVE TO GO. "

Desperate, Nici tried to free herself from her rope but she was so confused that she only made it worse and dangled back and forth.

"That ... That was planned. It all belongs to my camouflage! "She picked up a little swing by the dangling and then tore the hook from the roof so that she landed like a package on the dusty ground.

"Okay, okay! Before there are misunderstandings here! I did not do anything. I just hopped over a few rooftops and this is not illegal! I have read it in all the criminal code books! Nocturnal hikes are not punishable! Running over roofs is statistically much safer than walking through the dark streets, but you must know it! Sooo-"

"Don't forget to breathe."

"I-" Nici took a deep breath. "I didn't forget to breathe! I'm just trying to justify myself quickly enough before I'm in jail for things I haven't even done! "

"You could lie about it?"

"You're working with Batman! You should know that I am NOT lying! "

"If you're already arguing with the argument you could just be a damn good liar?" Nightwing walked over to the helpless Nici and crouched to her level.

"But I'm far too stupid to lie. And I have to go. I have so much work to do tomorrow and- "  
Nici tried to roll off but Nightwing grabbed her by the ropes, picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Forget it, stalker. You've been following me for a while now, creep. "

"Waaaah, I'm no-", Nici was about to defend herself, as Nightwing set in motion she took a dull blow and fainted.


	2. Tied up in The Batcave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa! This time it's me, Nici, who translated this chapter :D
> 
> So please don't hit me or Fensunki for bad language skills :'D
> 
> Have fun reading! <3

“Just as I wanted to drag her out of this alley, I stumbled and accidentally knocked her out at a lantern! That was'nt on purpose!”

A ten-year-old boy began to laugh extremely.

“Y-You're serious? Y-You totally knocked her out with a LANTERN?”, the boy nearly started to shedding tears.

“I was surprised that she didn't pass out after hitting that wall. Probably a side effect of those stalker-genes...”

“But it's way toooo funny!”

“That's enough!”, a third dark voice echoed.  
“Two unconscious girls in the Batcave are two too much!”

“It was your idea to bring the burglar-girl here!” justified the youngest.

“I know. But I didn't expect Nightwing to bring the stalker-girl too.”

“You told me to bring her here if I'd catch her!”

“I know that too well!”

 

“Ugh...my head...”, Sunny grumbled as she woke up. When she tried to grab her head, she realized that her hands were tied. The fact that she could not see anything made her thing that she was blindfolded. Confused she torn in every direction with all her strength at her fetters. 

“Hey. You're talking right out of my mouth ... “ It muttered behind her.  
“I feel as if an anvil fell on my skull. Wait... Sun?!”

“Nici? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Where the hell is here? I only know that I've fallen down the roof and somehow wrapped myself in ... And there was Nightwing, even if I'm not sure if it was real or if I just bumped my head too hard.”, the girl responded and torn at her fetters.

“Probably the last bit. That does not explain why we're sitting here, tied.”

“Did you pay the electricity bill?”

“Me? I thought it was your turn this time? But electricity-guys turn the power off and don't pull people out of Wayne Industries. “

“Wayne Industries? Dude, Sunny what are you doing at Wayne Industries at this time???”

“Ehhhhh...”

Somebody cleared his throat aloud, whereupon the girls were alarmed. 

“Chatterboxes.” remarked another person.

“Wow, someone must feel very strong when he needs help to bind two helpless girls.”, Nici growled subliminally but loud enough that everyone could hear.

The voice of a boy broke out in a laughing flash. 

“Helpless? Someone who breaks into Wayne Industries' high-security path and steals one of the prototypes? And someone who moves so quietly and cleverly through the city that it could only be recorded with thermal cameras? “ a deep voice sounded. 

“SUNNY? YOU BROKE IN AT WAYNE'S? ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS?!”

“To my defense, the safe door was open and up to 10 cm glass, I have not broken anything! Besides, I wanted to pay for the suit! I have already made a deposit! “

“Man, Sun, Uncle Tony will kill you when he shows up again.”

“But then he kills you too if you run on rooftops at night!”

“There is nothing illegal about running on roofs! I read the Criminal Code. Twice. As long as I do not break anything it's all right! And that the house on which I have perched collapsed, was not my fault! After all, I did not shoot it with an enter hook!”

“Who was it then?”

“You wouldn't believe me anyway...”

“COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?”, The person with the deep voice brought the two back to silence. 

“Sorry, I can't take people seriously if I can't SEE.” 

There was an annoyed sigh.

“I could make them take us seriously,” the young voice said. 

“No, Robin, we won't hurt them.”

“Oh my God, Nici !!!!!!” Sunny tore the word again.  
“Because I've broken into Wayne, Batman and Robin tied us up!!!!”

“That's why they tied you up. Besides, I do not believe it until I see it! Robin is also a very common name.”

“Eyy ...” the young voice muttered.

“Perhaps we should take away their blindfolds. Then they may be quiet for a moment ... “

The deep voice sighed.

“Take off their blindfolds. Actually, I wanted to avoid this ... “ 

The girl's blindfolds were taken off and at the same time the two froze when they saw Batman, Robin and Nightwing.

“Batman ....” the girls whispered in awe.

“Exactly. So. I have your attention. The whole thing has to stop!” Batman said, looking at the two strictly through his mask.

“There is nothing illegal about running over rooftops! This is called parkour running and is also quite common in Gotham!” , Nici justified and turned her head away. 

“So you call it 'Parkour running' when you're stalking people.”, Nightwing sarcastically draw quotes in the air before he folded his arms again.

“So you're stalking Nightwing? Somehow I was expecting that, Nici”, Sunny threw in.

“W-Whatever! Be quiet !!!”

“This is all irrelevant now! You have to stop shadowing Nightwing and you stop breaking into Wayne Industries, even if you don't have bad intentions!“, Batman tore the word back to him.

“It's dangerous to run around at night.” Nightwing interjected.  
“Even if you have done well so far.”

“But-” Sunny started.

“No.” Batman interrupted her.  
“It's enough that you let this prototype go with you!”, the bat facepalmed annoyed .

“Good job, Sun, you made Batman angry. IN HIS BATCAVE. This is the Batcave, isn't it? “ Nici looked around briefly. 

“Eh, noooooooo?”, Robin responded.

“So it is. Awesoooome. How many Non-Sidekicks left this cave alive?”

“If you go on like this, none!”

“Somehow I expected that answer.”

 

The tense mood was interrupted by an alarm. 

“A break-in to a pizzeria in the 45th!”, Nightwing said as he turned around to one of the screens. 

 

“NO.”, yelled Nici and Sun at the same time and exchanged a few glances.  
“THIS IS OUR PIZZARIA.”  
They threw back the chairs on which they sat and let them break through the impact.

“WOA, calm down, both of you!”, Nightwing tried to calm them, but the girls jumped quickly and freed themselves from the now loose ropes before they took a safe distance to the heroes.

“Sorry, but we have to go. There's a sucker who attacks OUR life's work, and NO ONE will stop us if we defend our property!”  
So Sunny shot her enter hook on the ceiling, grabbed Nici and swung herself through half the Batcave before they landed near the vehicles. 

“WE'LL LEND THE MOTORCYCLE. YOU KNOW WHERE YOU CAN PICK IT UP!“ yelled Nici while she sat down on a black motorcycle, waited briefly to Sunny sitting behind her and let the engine howl. 

 

“Wait!”, Batman wanted to yell, but the girls were already racing through the closed gate with the motorcycle .

 

The big bat sighed as he grabbed his forehead.

“They only ride themselves into much much bigger problems ....”


End file.
